Secret Lover
by LadyAM
Summary: Sam Evans had a fantastic one night stand only to later discover that his mystery woman is his sister's best friend. first fanfic please be nice. Disclaimer I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes Olivia Jones' heart was beating out of her chest as her tires griped the roads as she made a sharp turn. She had to slow down but she couldn't. From the moment she heard that Sam Micah Evans had been hurt by a crazed fan, she stopped breathing before rushing to her car.

Most of the time he acted as if she didn't exist or that he was the most sought after bachelor in Atlanta. The ladies- though she uses that word loosely-were after Sam like white on rice. She didn't care. As much as she wished she didn't she loved him and always will. She tried to move on but she couldn't. Even after 4 years of attending college at Columbia didn't change the love she felt. When she walked into aunt's café she was surprised he remembered her. He started up a conversation with her asking how life after school was. He also asked how she liked the music business was and when was her first album coming out. She asked when was his next movie was coming out. After talking for a while her got the food he came for and bid her goodbye.

She began to fall for Sam when she was in high school. She and his sister Quinn had to work on a history project together. She nearly died when he would smile at her when he would walk in the door. There she was- the star of the school choir and fashion diva- with a crush on the star quarterback. They met two weeks after her sixteenth birthday and at the age of 23 she still gets goose bumps when she sees him.

Mercedes slowed her Black Range Rover as she came to the huge iron gate that led to Sam's 2-story Mediterranean style home. This was her first time at his house and from what she heard that most people –mainly women- only came by invitation only.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cedes?" she asked herself as she stepped from her truck.

Shaking the rain from her body she remembered that Quinn told her where the spare key was. She slowly opened the door in case he was sleeping on the couch.

"Sam?" she called out in a whisper.

Before she could take another step she heard a crash from upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes Olivia Jones' heart was beating out of her chest as her tires griped the roads as she made a sharp turn. She had to slow down but she couldn't. From the moment she heard that Sam Micah Evans had been hurt by a crazed fan, she stopped breathing before rushing to her car.

Most of the time he acted as if she didn't exist or that he was the most sought after bachelor in Atlanta. The ladies- though she uses that word loosely-were after Sam like white on rice. She didn't care. As much as she wished she didn't she loved him and always will. She tried to move on but she couldn't. Even after 4 years of attending college at Columbia didn't change the love she felt. When she walked into aunt's café she was surprised he remembered her. He started up a conversation with her asking how life after school was. He also asked how she liked the music business was and when was her first album coming out. She asked when was his next movie was coming out. After talking for a while her got the food he came for and bid her goodbye.

She began to fall for Sam when she was in high school. She and his sister Quinn had to work on a history project together. She nearly died when he would smile at her when he would walk in the door. There she was- the star of the school choir and fashion diva- with a crush on the star quarterback. They met two weeks after her sixteenth birthday and at the age of 23 she still gets goose bumps when she sees him.

Mercedes slowed her Black Range Rover as she came to the huge iron gate that led to Sam's 2-story Mediterranean style home. This was her first time at his house and from what she heard that most people –mainly women- only came by invitation only.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cedes?" she asked herself as she stepped from her truck.

Shaking the rain from her body she remembered that Quinn told her where the spare key was. She slowly opened the door in case he was sleeping on the couch.

"Sam?" she called out in a whisper.

Before she could take another step she heard a crash from upstairs.

**Disclaimer I don't own anything.**

Taking the stairs two at a time Mercedes ran upstairs looking for the master bedroom. Finally she stumbling into his bedroom she was greeted with the sight of Sam lying on the floor.

"Sam! Oh, God. Please be ok." She said with panic in her voice.

She ran to him nothing caring that he was only wearing boxer briefs. All that mattered to her was that he was ok.

"Sam? Come on wake up, baby." She lightly slapped his cheeks to get him to respond.

Slowly his beautiful green eyes opened up. They were glassy as if he had to many drinks or in his case to many pain pills. The crazed fan had been stalking him for months. She ended up getting angry when he went on a date with a up and coming model and hit him with her car. In the end he was left two broken ribs.

Trying to keep his eyes open, he gave her his famous crooked smile'

"Hello, gorgeous. What's your name?" he slurred.

Oh, yeah he was definitely out of it. He was so drugged up that he didn't even know who she was. Breathing out a sigh relief, she tried not to laugh. She decided to play with him a little.

"My name is Sweetness."

"Ahh. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

She couldn't help but smile a his charmed ways. Even drugged to the point where he didn't know north from south he was still a ladies man.

"Ok Casanova. Can you tell me how you manage to end up on the floor?"

A confused frown appeared upon his handsome face. "I don't know, Sweetness. I think someone moved my bed from under me."

The image of him in bed made her hot with passion. He had a body build of a Greek god. He was muscular but not overly Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson muscular. Everything about him screamed sex. His voice was so deep and husky that it made her weak in the knees.

Hearing him groan brought her out of her lust bubble.

"Are you hurting anywhere else besides your ribs, Sam?" He shook his head as he was slowly slipping back to his dream world.

"No, darling. I feel good. I could run to Texas and back." He mumbled.

"Not to night, Sammy."

She began to move him back to the bed. In the process she tried to ignore his spicy masculine smell and his arm around her body. Once she put him back in bed, she moved to get his pillow from the floor.

He quickly grabbed her wrist, which caused her to stumble on top of him. He moved to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Sam!" Mercedes yelled.

She tried to move off him but he just tightened his hold on her waist. To keep her from leaving, he rolled over so that he was on top of her.

"Sam," she said in a soft husky voice. "You need to let me up. You need your rest."

He pouted his plum lips making him look freaking adorable.

"Why? I like being on top of you. You feel so damn good, Sweetness." His voice was deep with arouse.

She realized this is what she always what she wanted. To be in bed with Sam Evans- no matter how she got there.

It was damn near impossible not to fill the bulge of his erection, through his briefs, that was connecting with her sweet spot between her legs. To top it off her nibbles were like pebbles coming through her teal blouse rubbing against his chest.

It was like a slow burn that started from her sweet spot and spread through her body. As if he sensed her body response to him, he lifted his emerald green eyes to her chestnut brown eyes. She saw such desire in his eyes that her breath got caught in her throat.

She felt a pool of wetness between her thighs. She watched as his nostrils flare as if he knew. He smelt her womanly scent.

The air crackled between them more than the thunder and lightning that was happening outside.

"Sam..." she whispered.

Instead of answering her he leaned down and cupped her cheek. Before she knew what was happening he lowered his mouth to hers.


End file.
